A Sister NOT like me
by Kathayley37
Summary: Sammy was the reject of her family. With her sister Amy teasing her and her sporty Parents, she doesn't even fit in at school. She feels alone and depressed, but maybe a certain Australian Girl can change that?


Introduction.

I co-written this with Nightsky12. She was interested in my ideas and helped me pull this together. She's a huge Total drama fan and my ideas caught her attention and we teamed up and write this.

Total drama never existed in this story. It's about teen dramas and high school.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>It was a hot summer morning, the wind was blowing making it worser. The boiling heat whipped into the air fast. "SAMEY! Get you lazy butt out of bed!" A girl yelled. She got thrown out of her bed in sudden shock. Her sister. God she hated her, she always treated her like trash. But she was the second one, less of her sister. Like a copy, She was nothing. Always compared to her.<p>

She gets off the hard floor wooden of her room, First day of school. Just what every sixteen year old hates, going back to bullies.

She opens the wooden door and peeped her head into The hallway. Wondering if her sister was there.

She wasn't there, she sighed in relief. Thank god she wasn't there to hit her or push her to the ground and scream insults at her.

She walks down the stairs to be pushed down by her sister. "God Samey. You're slow even on the first day back." Her sister walked up the stairs. "By the way. I ate your pancakes" she laughed walking up

"Amy, why do you do such things?" She asked getting up.

"Because Samey, you're the reject. The second me. The copy."

Sammy sighed heavily. She was angry but at the same time upset. Amy wasn't the supporting sister people saw her as, she was a lying, stealing bully. It was a nightmare just living and seeing her.

Sammy walked away with heavy thoughts, but all linked to one main topic, her sister, Amy. The worst person she has ever met. Even since they were kids, Amy would take all her toys and break her favourite ones on purpose. Her parents never believed her, but who would believe the second twin?

No one liked her, not even her parents. "Hey Samey! Did you see the football game last night?" Her father asked walking past.

"No, I don't even-"

Her father cut her off with a huge smile on his face. "They won!" He roared with pride.

Sammy became very confused. Her father was stupid, always on about Sports. She never shared anything with him or her mother. Not even her problems with her sister

"Samey! I'm out of shampoo!" Amy yelled from upstairs

"But you always use mine" Sammy said stating a fact. She never used it before Amy beat her to it.

"Well I guess you're not having a shower tonight" Amy laughed walking down the stairs.

"You did it on purpose! You always steal from me! You're a monster!" Sammy yelled with a hint of courage to say that but regretted it the minute it came out of her mouth.

Amy gasped. "How could you say that?!" She played the innocent act again. Acting sweet, but horrible to her. "I'm your sister!" She cried

"Samey!" Her mother called "what did you do?"

"But Mom-" Sammy started.

"No buts! Get your act together and get to school!" Her mother said strongly and firmly as always. She won the argument with that tone, Sammy walked to her room to get ready for school, even thought she hated it.

Putting her school dress on with her old ruined school shoes which Amy ruined so people would notice her and Not Sammy.

She got her books into her bag which had holes and tears in it (even thought it was brand new!). Some of her books had ripped pages, went missing or were drawn on in Permeant maker.

She opened the wooden door and walked outside. Before she took one step, Amy dashed past her, knocking her over onto the dirty, hard, dry grass, making her dress dirty

"See you!" Amy waved at her as she ran to the bus stop "Samey!" She kept on running.

Sammy panicked, she couldn't be late, not today, today was the first day of exams, Math and English Exams were TODAY.

She got up and ran towards the bus stop, but she was too late, the bus pulled away with Amy waving to her from inside laughing at her.

She was going to be late. Her teacher would kill her for being late again.


End file.
